The Girl, The Book, and It's Author
by LizCraft
Summary: 18 years later, Susan Pevensie discovers an unexpected book in a bookstore. What happens when she meets the author? (This was a terrible summary if I do say so myself...) Susan Pevensie, C. S. Lewis
1. Chapter 1: The Author

**Hey, guys!**

 **So this is a little Narnia One-Shot… I know this isn't my best work, but hopefully, I'll have time to go over it and edit it (it was written in a rush so please, don't hate it!)**

 **So this is sort of based on the fact that C. S. Lewis was called 'Jack' by his friends….**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **England, 1967**

Susan Pevensie was heartbroken, to say the least.

It was the anniversary of the train wreck. One simple train failure had killed them all. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, old Professor Kirke, Polly Plummer, Eustace, and his friend Jill. They were all gone.

The five had been on the way to meet with Peter and Edmund, who had been in Finchley, visiting their mum (Lucy had been with the Professor at the time), to recall old memories of Narnia.

Narnia, Susan thought bitterly. The make-believe country they had all believed in the year of the Blitz. It had been their salvation then, but now, it was also what had torn their family apart.

She remembered what she had said to Peter the day of the train crash, the day her life had turned gray. He had asked her to come with them to meet with Eustace and Jill, to share her part in Narnia.

"Why do have to be so thick Su? You were the Gentle Queen; why won't you just accept the fact that it is real?!"

"IT IS NOT REAL! You of all people should realize that Peter!" she had told him.

"Do what you want Susan, but Narnia is real whether you choose to believe it or not."

The train crash had happened almost nineteen years ago, but the pain and the memories were still ripe and fresh.

Susan Pevensie hurried down the bustling London Street, her coat billowing out around her.

It was a windy day and the gray storm clouds above the pedestrian's heads didn't add to the day's mood.

A drop of rain fell, then another, and then another; soon enough the skies had opened, and it was pouring gallons upon gallons of water.

"Hell," Susan muttered to herself, before ducking into the nearest shop.

It was a bookstore. The girl roamed around the store, waiting for the rain and winds to calm, so she could continue on her way.

As Susan walked around the store, a book caught her eye; hidden half behind a copy of 'Charlotte's Web' was a small blue book. But what really shocked her was the title.

The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.

With shaking hands, she took the book to the register.

"How….How much is this?"

"One pound."

Minutes later, Susan, despite the horrid weather, had left the store, the small book tucked away in her coat pocket.

* * *

Locking the door behind her, the second eldest Pevensie entered her house and sat down on the couch.

She removed the book from her coat and opened it to the first page.

 _"_ _Lucy looks into a wardrobe-_

 _ONCE there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy._

 _This story is about something that happened to them when they were sent away from London during the war because of the air-raids._

 _They were sent to the house of an old Professor who lived in the heart of the country, ten miles from the nearest railway station and two miles from the nearest post office…."_

Susan closed the book hurriedly and looked at it, tears in her eyes.

How? Who had documented their adventures?

C. S. Lewis. That was the name written across the front of the book. A phone number was listed in the fine print in the back.

One quick telephone call later, Susan had arranged a meeting with the author in his countryside home.

* * *

Susan stepped off the train onto a small and rickety platform.

A rush of memory flew through her mind.

 _*" The Professor knew we were coming?" She said to her siblings, glancing up and down the dusty road._

 _"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund wondered, examining the paper tag which had been attached to his coat._

 _The sound of a horse's neigh and a sharp voice made the four Pevensies turn around._

 _"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked the woman, curiosity filling his voice._

 _"I'm afraid so," she said, "is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"_

 _"No, ma'am. It's just us," he answered, shaking his head lightly._

 _"Small favors."*_

A soft voice drew The Gentle Queen out of her memory.

"Susan Pevensie?"

The dark-haired girl turned.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Lewis sent me ahead to fetch you," the girl answered, motioning for Susan to come join her in the cart behind the horses.

Sooner, rather than later, the horse and buggy pulled up in front of a large manor house, set in the center of a sprawling green lawn.

Susan felt sick. The house, the platform, it was all too real, it reminded her of her siblings, of Narnia, of everything she left behind and buried under mounds of logic and sense.

"Miss Pevensie? Are you all right?"

She looked up at the girl.

"Yes, just a bit nauseous from the train…"

The girl nodded. "Of course; I'll make you up a cup of tea."

Susan smiled and let herself be led into the manor house.

"Susan?"

The girl looked up, and let out a gasp of surprise.

Standing in the doorway was a young man about the age of twenty. But that was not the reason she was shocked.

The boy had dark hair, but startling blue eyes. Peter's eyes, Susan thought with a jolt.

"You must be Mr. Lewis," Susan said politely, jumping to her feet. "I'm Susan, Susan Pevensie."

The effects of those words were instantaneous. The author looked at her in confusion, and then ran over and embraced the girl in a bone-crushing hug.

After breaking apart, he looked at her, sadness filled his eyes.

Susan looked at him in surprise, at a loss for words.

"C. S. Lewis is a pen name. My real name is Jack…" He said, watching her carefully, "Jack Pevensie. My father was Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia."

* * *

 **What'd you people think?**

 **I really hope you liked it… please Review! (No hate though- if you want to hate… it's your opinion, but I would appreciate if you refrained from doing it :P)**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Liz**


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Hey, guys!**

 **So, after long last, here it is…. Chapter 2! I decided to write this because of all the asking and such…**

 **This is going to be the last chapter, and will more or less be explaining Jack's family history. So please, bear with me:)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"C. S. Lewis is a pen name. My real name is Jack…" The author said, watching her carefully, "Jack Pevensie. My father was Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia."

Susan was dumbstruck, at a loss for words. How was it possible that she had a nephew, she did not know about?!

"I-I knew Peter had gotten married… some girl he had met in medical school… but, I never knew he had a son…" Susan mumbled, watching the boy in front of her.

That's what he was, a boy. At the time of the crash, he would've been no more than four, five, years old. How did the government not call her to take him in?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, glancing at her feet.

He looked puzzled. "I know this all has been a shock to you, but you have no reason to be sorry. I should've reached out to you."

Jack sat down on one of the sofas and motioned for his aunt to do the same.

"Tell me about my father."

The second eldest Pevensie looked at him. "Pardon?"

"I was five years old at the time of the train crash. The only thing I remember of my parents is how they looked, and faintly the sound of their voices. I never got to know them… you knew my father. What was he like?"

The Gentle Queen swallowed.

"If I tell you about your father, Peter, would you mind telling me a bit about you?"

Jack regarded her carefully and nodded slowly.

"Your father, Peter Pevensie, was one of the bravest men I have ever met. He… He told me, that he promised our mum that he'd protect us- when each of us were born, when our dad went to fight in the second world war, and when we went to stay with Professor Kirke," she paused, raising her hand to wipe a stray tear away from her face.

"He was bold and courageous and had a great compassion towards others. No matter what he did, no matter what any of us did, he still loved us; an undying, and true sibling love, that made us stronger, and brought us closer as siblings."

Susan turned to look out of one of the stained-glass windows, her face wet with tears.

"He is, and will always be my rock, my shelter, because I know, that where ever he is, he's watching over me."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, before Jack spoke up.

"He would tell me bedtime stories, about Narnia. I remember the way his eyes lit up whenever he would tell them," he bit back a sob.

"After the crash, I was given to an orphanage and was soon adopted by a kind family- but I never forgot Narnia, I never forgot my parents and family. I would tell stories and tales of Narnia, to my adopted siblings… I got shouted at for believing in fairy tales-" he chuckled lightly, "- when I finally became of age, my parent's property was given to me, as was my Aunt Lucy's home."

Susan glanced around. Of course, Lucy had lived here, it was very much her taste; from the brightly colored drapes to the artwork that covered the walls.

"I began going through it all; journals, diplomas, everything. Then, in the cellar of the house, I discovered a box, filled with artwork, and papers- the bedtime stories dad told me- it was all a written transcript of all of the, your, adventures in Narnia."

The young man stood and began to pace nervously. Susan watched him, noticing how alike her three siblings Jack was. When Edmund would grow agitated, he would begin to pace hurriedly; albeit Edmund's pacing had a nerve-wracking effect on those around him -the young Pevensie's steps had a calming effect.

 _ **Just like Lucy,**_ Susan thought, remembering her younger sister's joyful and peaceful aura that could brighten up even the grayest storm cloud.

'I went through them all, piecing the fragments together like an architect discovering an ancient puzzle. The first account I found was of your time in Narnia during the reign of the White Witch," the author drew a breath and turned to face his aunt, "with the help of Selena- the girl you met earlier- I managed to piece together the entire picture. I brought the first book, which I had titled 'The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe' to a publisher, and a few months later, it was being sent out to bookstores across England, allowing my family, our family's, legacy to live on."

It was such a thing Peter would have done, the Narnian archer had to choke down the laugh that threatened to escape her lips.

"May I show you something?" C. S. Lewis asked suddenly, his eyes lighting up with an excited look.

With the girl's nod of agreement, he led her through the house to a small room with a plain wooden door.

"Welcome to Spare Oom," he said with a faint smile, pushing the door open.

Susan stepped inside… and stopped short.

All of the walls were painted. However, only when Jack closed the door, she managed to read what was written.

On the eastern wall was painted a castle by the ocean. Next to it, in gold lettering, was a quote:

" _To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you, Queen Lucy the Valiant._

 _From the Great Western Woods, I give you, King Edmund the Just._

 _From the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you, Queen Susan the Gentle._

 _And to the Clear Northern sky, I give you, High King Peter the Magnificent!_

 _Remember, once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia, may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens above!"_

On the opposite wall was a painting of the great lion himself.

"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,

And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," Susan recited, the tears leaking freely from the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Aslan, I'm sorry."

The Gentle Queen fell to her knees in front of the painting. In a moment, her nephew was at her side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The pair stayed like that for a while. The silence was broken by Jack's cry of surprise.

"I never open it. Never," he muttered softly.

Susan followed his gaze… and saw the Wardrobe. And then realized what was wrong. The wooden door stood ajar, a faint glow of golden light emitting from its depth.

"I always knew you still believed Susan!"

Said girl whipped around, following the familiar voice. Standing before her were her siblings; but not just them. Professor Kirke, Polly Plummer, Eustace, and Jill all stood before them.

"H-How?" Susan's voice cracked from emotion at seeing her siblings.

"We will never be truly gone, Su. We'll always live within you, within both of you."

Peter took a step towards his son.

"Jack. You don't know how proud of you I am. You have grown into an extraordinary young man."

Their bright blue eyes were identical, not only in color but in wetness. Tears slid down both their cheeks as they embraced each other, sobbing.

Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace darted forward to hug their sister and cousin. The High King joined in not long after.

It seemed like forever, but in reality, it had only been a few minutes before the small group drew apart.

"We must be getting back. We cannot stay, even we must obey the rules of the worlds," Edmund told them, falling in line with the others. "Just remember Su, whenever you need us, we'll always be right here."

The Just King outstretched a hand and touched her just above her heart.

Susan gave him a tearful nod.

"I love you."

"We love you too, Susie Penny."

With that, the seven friends of Narnia shimmered with an amber light- identical to Aslan's eyes- and faded away. The ghosts of their smiles hung in the air, comforting the two Pevensies that had been left behind.

Susan raised a hand to wipe away her tears, but stopped herself and let them fall, a smile spreading across her face. Because even though she had, in a sense, lost them for the second time, she now knew that she had more family than she could ever have imagined.

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **I'm going, to be honest with you people, I got super emotional writing this last part. In my opinion, the main moral of the Chronicles of Narnia is the importance of family. Family is one of the important things in the world to me, and that's what really drove me to write this chapter as I did.**

 **While I was writing this, I listened to Joshua Evans cover of 'True Colors' by Cyndi Lauper. He sings it with his sister, and they put so much emotion into their singing, I really recommend listening to it.**

 **As always, please review, I would love to hear what you have to say about it!**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


End file.
